


Moments in Passing

by outofnothing



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Drabblethon, F/M, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofnothing/pseuds/outofnothing
Summary: Short pieces about Diana Prince and Steve Trevor. Drabbles for the Wondtrev Drabble-thon.





	1. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stranded

Stranded.

That first night off the island, Diana is cold. The ocean breeze has multiplied now that she is surrounded by water and the moderate island temperature has turned near freezing. She scoots towards the warmness to her side subtlety, being sure not to make him feel uncomfortable. He seemed curiously opposed to their sleeping together. Although, she admits, she has very much enjoyed his company so far.

Several nights later, after she and Steve recruit two more men on their renegade trip at a tavern, she is invited to stay at his apartment for the night.

He is especially fidgety when they enter, nothing like his demeanor earlier that day.

“That’s the bed. You can sleep there. And, uh…you can wash. If you’d like. I have to go pick up some supplies so you can… you know.”

He gestures to various places in the living room before sliding back outside. She is not exactly sure what he is referring to or why his eyes are locked on the floor, but she doesn’t ask and smiles.

Suddenly she is alone for the first time since leaving Themyscaria. She looks around her at the dull walls, with grayness and rain coming down on the windows. Even the air smells dark.

A deep ache in the center of her chest overwhelms her.

She longs for her sisters, the deep blue waters, the luscious flora, the regal castles. She only hopes that her mother is wrong about returning home. One day, after Ares is killed, she would like to go back to Themyscaria .

Perhaps she would bring Steve with her. She could walk him through the narrow, twisting alleyways she used to sneak through when she was a child. He would surely enjoy the elusive nature of the island’s architecture and would probably take pride in navigating it himself (eventually). 

Man's World has been clearly polluted with evil and the possibility of destruction was daunting. What if she failed? She would surely never be able to return home. She would be stuck in Man's World for an eternity, whatever that meant. 

The door opens and Steve returns with a stuffed paper bag. He notices her distant gaze and takes it for curiosity. He pulls holds up the bag, revealing a label: _LUCKY STRIKE_. "Just in case it gets rough." She doesn't appear satisfied with his answer and holds her gaze on the frosted window. "You okay?"

He walks up to her and lightly touches her arm. Still tentative. "I am thinking. About our mission."

"What about it?" He throws the bag of cigarettes in his packed bag and sits on the couch. She takes it as an invitation and sits beside him. 

"This is my first time away from home."

"It must be difficult."

"Yes."

"When I left for the first time, I thought I wasn't going to make it. I was going to get on the next train back home after one day at basic training."

"Why did you stay?"

"Well, I guess I knew I had to. People were dying and it didn't feel right sitting around and doing nothing. So I had to tough it out."

"That is noble of you."

Steve laughs to himself and shakes his head. 

"Noble would be the last word I'd use to describe myself."

Diana follows his smile and can't help the edges of lips to curl up in response. 

"You are an interesting man, Steve Trevor."

She is glad she is stuck with him.


	2. Breakfast Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breakfast Gone Wrong

Steve Trevor is an excellent cook. He has been told this multiple times. Some of those times were by his mother, so maybe those don’t count, but he was one of the most popular guys at basic training thanks to his ability to reconfigure army rations into something palatable. Maybe in another life, he could have been some sort of chef and worked in one of those fancy French restaurants the high society folks liked to go to.

When he is miraculously brought to the twenty-first century, seemingly by the whim of empathetic gods, Diana does not let him leave her sight. She memorizes his features, studies the rise and fall of his breathing chest, and embraces the possibility of a future together. She looks forward to every morning waking up by his side. It may be totally irrelevant, she thinks, but she is also in love with his cooking.

One morning, she wakes up to the smell of fried eggs and sizzling bacon. She reaches to the other side of the bed and feels his imprint of body. It soon becomes routine that he makes breakfast before their respective days. Sometimes he’ll surprise her with a little more elaborate meal– plated and gourmet. Other times, he will make his favorite: eggs over easy with just salt, pepper, and something else she can’t quite place.

Today is a Saturday. Neither of them have an early morning, so they made sure to make the most of the night before. He remains spread across the bed, naked body tangled in sheets and drooling on the pillow. She carefully removes herself from the bed and heads down to the kitchen.

She had a recipe ready, prepped the ingredients, and prepared an elaborate plan of action in which she would bring a three course breakfast to his bedside. She has a mission.

If she could only figure out how to turn on the stove.

She turns the knob a few times and waits for the gas to click on. Nothing happens. She reevaluates the power and then tries her oven.

Nothing still. She glance at the prepped ingredients on the counter. The two plates ready to be filled. She looks at the clock and prevents herself from crushing her stove in frustration.

“Diana?”

Steve stands in the doorway, clad only in his pajama pants. His hair is mussed up and eyes are half open. She steps away from the stove.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

She glances at the ingredients and suddenly feels rather incompetent.

“I was trying to make you breakfast.”

Steve grins and opens his arms. She is drawn into him.

“Oh, Angel. That’s sweet of you.” He mumbles into her hair. “But you know you can’t cook for shit.”

Diana lets out a exasperated laugh, which quickly turns into genuine happiness from being in his presence. “No tact with you,” she sighs.

“Ah, that’s my charm.” He steps back and looks over her shoulder at the materials she has set up. “Looks like you have quite a meal planned. Why don’t we cook it together? You know, so we don’t burn the place down or anything.”

Diana hits his arm playfully before taking his hand and dragging him to the counter.

“I can’t turn this on.”

Steve flicks the knob a few times, then the gas ignites. “Why do I feel like I’ve touched this more in the last few months than you have in your lifetime?”

“Because it’s true.” She silences him with a kiss before showing him their recipe for the morning.


	3. Reach Out, Touch Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anything for You

Diana was born a warrior, a soldier. It was what her life has culminated in and it was what she was destined to do for the rest of her life. She longed for battle, for excitement, for fight. She always wanted to be included in the pursuit of justice. There was something primal about her need for exhilaration. From a young age, everyone knew: Diana was destined for heroics. Any dream of peace or domesticity would only be fleeting and just that: a dream.

Until Steve Trevor came along.

Suddenly, Diana thought about waking up in the same place every morning. She thought about being with one person for an eternity. Living together and enjoying each other’s presence and company. Not having to worry about death. Looking forward to a future.

When he died, she rethought her mission. Perhaps it would be best if she lived on in accordance to the fates. Without ties, without the burden of romantic love.

This was fine for a hundred years. Then he reappeared in time and space and she defied the gods.

They settled together in her apartment in Paris. He was unaccustomed to the twenty-first century and its luxuries. He was even more unfamiliar with Diana’s new role as global superhero.

“Yes, they call me Wonder Woman,” she smirked as they watched recent news footage of a massive magic attack on the Gulf Coast.

“Appropriate.” Steve marveled at the otherworldly combat.

“Does this make you uncomfortable?” She noticed his mouth slightly open, a look of confusion on his face.

“No, no.” He placed his hand on her thigh and gave a tender squeeze in reassurance. “This is amazing. You’re amazing.”

However, she knew that men were capable of non-malicious lying. The kind of lying meant to shield instead of maim. Steve was lying.

She tried to figure out why without alarming him. But it became evident as she had to spend more and more time with the Justice League and less time with him. He had his own life, yes. But everything was so unfamiliar. She thought about her time with the Justice League versus her time with him. There was a clear preference.

“I love you, Steve,” she whispered in his ear one night. It had been a long day. She was bruised and sore, and, although victorious, felt discontent with the battle. He wrapped his arms around her solid frame and pressed his lips to her hair. She allowed herself to become small with him, and bury herself into his body.

“I love you too.”

“I am tired.”

“Sleep, Angel.” He stroked her hair, his fingers soft and tender.

“That’s not what I mean. I am tired of fighting.”

She felt his hands stop and his muscles tense.

“What do you mean?”

“I wish to spend more time with you.” She propped herself up to look into his bright, blue eyes. Impossibly blue.

“I don’t understand.”

“I will stop fighting and be with you. We can live like normal people. Go to work, have a family, make babies.” The images in her mind suddenly became very clear. He would be an excellent father and their daughter would have his eyes and courage. She would wait a year before having a second child and Steve would be overwhelmed by the presence of two small children running around. He would joke sometimes he wished it was just them two, but she knew he loved every moment with the children and could not live without them. She imagined his smiling face kneeling next to the children as he explained how plane engines worked and she was overwhelmed with joy. This was what it could be.

He stared at her, searching for something to say. His mind drew a future family not unlike his own. He imagined Diana pregnant. He imagined growing old with her and being a family. Then again, he was always a realistic man.

“You can’t give that up for me,” he said.

“I will give up everything for you.”

He was stunned at her immediate response. She is nothing but earnest.

“Diana.”

“Steve.” She leaned forward to kiss him. She drew her lips around his and gently stroked his face, enjoying the scars and contours under her skin.

He pulled away, dazed.

“You are amazing. I don’t deserve you. I don’t know if anyone does. But everyone needs you. The world needs Wonder Woman.”

She looked at him, searching for an explanation. Would he not want a normal life with her? To spend every day caring about nothing but the future for their family and prosperity?

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. He laughed to himself. “Diana, to take you away from the world would be a crime. I love you. I love you everyday, every second, and I will love you for all of time. But you cannot stop being Wonder Woman. You are Wonder Woman.”

“I am Diana Prince.”

“You are Diana. You’re Diana, Wonder Woman, a daughter, a warrior, and the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. And that’s why I love you. You’re all of that and so much more. Believe me, there is nothing more I would like from my life than to spend every moment with you. But that would be selfish because you are more than that.”

He laughed at his own candor. “Man, that was really cheesy,” he sighed.

She laughed with him and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

It was in her blood. She was a warrior. But above all, she was his lover.


End file.
